Akebono Daisan Junior High School
Akebono Daisan Junior High School (曙第三中学校, Akebono Daisan Chūgakkō) is located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Akebono Daisan is best known for its high rates of delinquency. Akebono Daisan Junior High School was founded in 1923 by Tomoyuki Nagata. Though the school was never considered prestigious it had a good reputation until the 70's, when a combination of low funding and the rise of bosozoku and sukeban caused Akebono Daisan's reputation to plummet. The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of three accepted colours: black, white or navy. Many students will only wear part of the uniform or make changes to it. The girls' summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved shirt with a blue sailor collar that has a single white stripe and a matching blue skirt. For shoes they wear brown slip-ons. The winter uniform lengthens the sleeves and adds blue sleeve cuffs that are striped the same way as the collar. It otherwise remains the same. The boys' summer uniform is simple, consisting of a white button-up shirt with black pants. For shoes, they wear brown slip-ons. The winter uniform lengthens the sleeves and adds a black jacket with gold colored buttons. It otherwise remains the same. (TBA) Due to a lack of funding and student interest, Akebono Daisan has less clubs than most schools. Joining a club is not mandatory and few students choose to do so. * TBA (Adviser) The art club is known for being rather laid-back and carefree. They've sent their artwork into various competitions and have even won a couple of times. * TBA (Adviser) The baseball club just barely has enough members to make up a boys' baseball team. They have not currently won any competitions. * TBA (Adviser) The calligraphy club is primarily made up by female students, with only two male students taking part in club activities. * TBA (Adviser) The gaming club spends its time playing and discussing various video games, from the incredibly popular to the most obscure of games. * TBA (Adviser) The karuta club is the school's newest club, having only been established a couple years prior. Most members of the club joined due to the influence of an anime and manga series about karuta. * TBA (Adviser) The occult club is one of the smallest clubs at Akebono Daisan, consisting of just three members, two third year girls and one first year girl. * TBA (Adviser) The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. * TBA (Adviser) The track and field club is one of the more successful clubs at Akebono Daisan, having won multiple championships over the years. This school will make several appearances throughout Mythical Mew Mew. (TBA) Akebono is the Japanese word for 'sunrise'. Daisan is made up of two kanji. When put together they translate to 'number 3'. Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages